Cosecha de voluntarios
by Kattalihna Evy Cross
Summary: Te seleccionan como "voluntario" en una cosecha pública. Te hacen luchar a muerte con otros 71 voluntarios. Si sobrevives, te llevan a un laboratorio de alta tecnología y experimentan contigo. Puedes morir en los experimentos o puedes demostrar resistencia. Al final, dependiendo de tu cuerpo, te liberan o no. De todo esto Katniss sólo se pregunta una cosa: ¿sobrevivirá?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Una terrible plaga azotó a la población de Panem tras el levantamiento de los distritos. Cuando el Capitolio logró controlarlos, debió hacer frente al virus que liberado por los rebeldes había infectado a dos de cada cinco ciudadanos. Por ello se decretó que todo hombre y mujer con discapacidades no motoras de entre 15 y 25 años se presentarían voluntariamente a una cosecha pública donde serían escogidos tres de cada género y llevados al Capitolio para combatir a muerte hasta que de los 72 voluntarios quedaran 2 vencedores. Luego ellos serían llevados a un laboratorio experimental para tratar de buscar una cura a su condición aplicable a quienes padecieran algo similar, y con ello prestarían un servicio invaluable en nombre de la salud y la paz que el Capitolio ha intentado implantar. Este evento se repetiría cada dos años y serviría de recordatorio de los terribles actos que se llevaron a cabo en los Días Oscuros por un grupo de rebeldes desalmados, y de la clemencia del Capitolio.

O al menos, eso asegura el presidente Snow.


	2. PRIMERA PARTE: La cosecha de voluntarios

**PRIMERA PARTE **

**1**

Distrito 12, Panem. Una hermosa mañana para un día asqueroso.

Irónico. Y cruel.

Aunque quizá no debería fijarme especialmente en eso, es igual cada dos años. No lo de la hermosa mañana, pero sí lo del día asqueroso.

Con cada año que pasa temo más y más por mi hermano y por mí; los demás se van acabando y nosotros permanecemos. No somos una reserva inagotable, al menos no al ritmo que llevan en el Capitolio. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, y algo me dice que este año podría ser el nuestro.

Miro arriba, suspiro. Cómo quisiera ser normal, ser como todos los demás. Antes de entender lo más horrible de mi condición no me importaba ser diferente, pero ahora lo odio. No odio todo mi cuerpo, sino una parte muy específica de él. Y también una muy específica del cuerpo de mi hermano. Quisiera que fuéramos como el resto de la población de nuestro distrito, pero supongo que no a todos pueden tocarnos las cartas buenas, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que me digo siempre que me pongo pesimista. Aunque en realidad nadie que viva en el 12 puede presumir de haber nacido con buenas cartas porque de lo contrario no vivirían aquí.

Mi madre dice que ser diferente no es nada malo, o al menos lo hacía cuando éramos chicos, pero entonces ella nunca ha tenido que presentarse a la maldita cosecha. Así que en realidad no sabe nada de nada, y me enoja que intente aparentar que sí.

Escucho unos pasos por la hierba tras de mí. Son lo suficientemente ruidosos como para hacerme entender que quien los está provocando no tiene interés en ocultar su presencia; todo lo contrario. Y como sólo existen dos personas con la valentía suficiente para atravesar la valla supuestamente electrificada, y una de ellas soy yo, sé quién es mi acompañante. Él se sienta a mi lado con la vista fija en las montañas de más allá.

–¿Cazando de nuevo? –Inquiere en voz baja pero audible.

–Hoy no –respondo de la misma forma.

–¿Por qué? ¿Sae la Grasienta tiene otro proveedor de finas reces? –se burla.

¿Reces? Claro, porque en nuestro distrito las vacas abundan como la miseria.

Presiono mis labios juntos, hoy no estoy de humor para sus bromas; realmente ningún día de cosecha lo estoy, pero eso no impide que Finnick me tome el pelo de todos modos. Siempre tengo la tentación de salirle con una respuesta mordaz, y siempre acabo tragándomela y suspirando.

Finnick es en realidad mi medio hermano. Mi mamá conoció a su padre cuando vino aquí en la Gira de la Victoria. Mi no habló con él antes ni después de su presentación en la plaza, pero como el tren se averió y tuvieron que retrasar el viaje unas doce horas más de lo previsto, se conocieron y se gustaron. Al poco contrajeron matrimonio, pero no nos permitieron salir del 12 para vivir en su distrito, el 4, así que Finnick y Merks no tuvieron otro remedio que venir a vivir aquí. A veces pienso que Merks tuvo que haber amado demasiado a mi mamá como para hacer algo así; yo, de hecho, no estoy segura que haría algo semejante de poder salir de este basurero.

Unos años más tarde Merks murió de pulmonía porque no tuvimos el dinero necesario para pagar las sofisticadas medicinas del Capitolio, y por más que los vecinos y conocidos intentaron ayudarnos, fue inútil. A Finnick le prohibieron la vuelta a su distrito, así que desde entonces vive con nosotras. Nos llevamos bastante bien para habernos conocido ya de grandes –él con 16 y yo con 8–, aunque yo sé que extraña su hogar casi tanto como a su padre.

El distrito de Finnick es de pescadores; él estaba acostumbrado a arponear, pescar y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen allá. Tiene una gran habilidad para tejer redes con casi cualquier cosa que pueda servirle de cuerda; es bastante hábil con la jabalina, supongo que porque en cierto modo es similar a un arpón.

En fin. Él hace un gran trabajo soportando todo lo que debemos padecer en el 12; es incluso mejor que yo. Es, en realidad, la amalgama que nos mantiene unidos, porque si por mí fuera mi madre y yo no hablaríamos más que para lo indiscutiblemente necesario, que en nuestro caso siempre tiene relación con la comida. Finnick y yo solemos venir al bosque a cazar. Se supone que está prohibido, aunque también se supone que la valla que separa nuestro distrito del bosque está siempre electrificada. La verdad, si tenemos dos horas continuas de luz eléctrica al día es toda una suerte. Las presas que conseguimos atrapar las vendemos en el quemador y quizá a algunos agentes de la paz; ellos son los que velan por que se cumplan las reglas y se castigue a lo que cometen actos ilícitos, como nosotros, pero en realidad la necesidad les puede casi tanto como a cualquier otro ciudadano del 12.

Pero hoy no. Hoy no se le debe vender a nadie, hoy no podemos estarnos con las nuestras. Hoy es el maldito día que tanto odio que llegue, al que tanto le temo. Sé que las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor, y la idea de escapar a las colinas y no volver nunca más me seduce con cada minuto que pasa.

–Sé lo que estás pensando –dice Finnick de pronto. Toma mi mano y la aprieta–. No sucederá, ya lo sabes.

Lo miro fijamente. Algo que amo de él son sus ojos verdes, tan intensos. Cosa irónica porque son precisamente el motivo de que su nombre esté inscrito tantas veces en esas malditas papeletas. En nuestro distrito pueden pedirse teselas, un suministro de cereales y harinas por un año que le da a quien la solicita; a cambio, su nombre entra en una lista en la que se lo pone como candidato para realizar cualquier trabajo que el Capitolio necesite. Sin embargo, a los que son como nosotros –con algún tipo de discapacidad no motora– nos ponen en una lista diferente, y es de ella que en un sorteo público conocido como "cosecha de voluntarios" seleccionan a seis para llevar al Capitolio y tratarlos como conejillos de indias. Lo más aberrante de todo es que es prácticamente imposible pasar dos años sin pedir teselas porque incluso para Finnick y para mí la caza no es suficiente; eso ya sin mencionar a nuestra madre.

Aparto mi mano de la suya y me vuelvo hacia las montañas de nuevo, acariciando esa fantasiosa mentira de que algún día me escaparé y ellas serán mi nuevo hogar. Por supuesto, estamos tan unidos quizá por la necesidad más que por el lazo familiar que sería incapaz de abandonarlo. Mi madre es un asunto distinto, y tengo mis razones para ello.

Un águila pasa volando sobre nuestras cabezas; la veo todos los días de cosecha. Finnick se estira en la grama a mi lado con las manos tras la cabeza. Lo miro de reojo. Si no supiera que la pasa tan mal como yo, pensaría que en realidad no le preocupa la cosecha.

–Hoy podría ser nuestro año –comento suavemente.

Él tarda un poco en responder.

–Lo sé. –Se levanta nuevamente, rebusca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saca un paquete envuelto en papel marrón–. Por eso creo que nos merecemos un pequeño banquete.

Desenvuelve el paquete. ¡Es mermelada! ¡Mermelada de verdad, no la cosa pastosa que hacemos nosotros! No me lo puedo creer, ¿de dónde la ha sacado? Por un instante temo que la robara, pero luego me aseguro que no es importante si en realidad este es nuestro momento y quizá no volvamos, como pasa con la mayoría.

De los 72 voluntarios que escogen entre todos los distritos, sólo dos permanecen con vida. Cuando dejan de ser útiles al Capitolio los dejan volver y por el resto de su vida viven en la Villa de los Vencedores, con más dinero del que puedan gastar y un suministro de comida inagotable. Al distrito se lo premia con comida para un año; a veces incluso nos traen mantequilla y azúcar. Tristemente nunca ningún voluntario ha vuelto a nuestro distrito desde hace treinta y siete años.

Además de la mermelada Finnick ha traído pan, ¡y del bueno! Santo cielo, si esto es robado nos vamos a meter en un buen aprieto. Nos damos un festín con el pan y la mermelada, que aunque no parece mucho para nosotros es como tocar el cielo con las manos. Para cuando acabamos con la hogaza queda menos de la mitad de la mermelada, pero ninguno se queja.

–Deberíamos volver ya –dice, y yo me lamo los restos de mermelada de los dedos.

–Sí, para alistarnos y estar guapos por si somos escogidos –respondo con amargura.

Él ríe.

–En realidad lo decía por ti. Creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. Debes ponerte la compresa. –Se levanta, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Recojo mi bolso, reviso el escondite de mi arco y mi carcaj con flechas –dentro del tronco muerto de un árbol derribado– antes de seguir a Finnick por la colina camino a la cerca de alambres. Nos detenemos a escuchar; el silencio nos confirma que no está electrificada, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía.

Deshacemos el camino hasta nuestra pequeña y descuidada casa donde mamá debe estar limpiando como loca para calmar un poco su ansiedad. Siempre hace eso en estas fechas. Entro tras Finnick y mamá sale enseguida a recibirnos como supe que sería, aunque sorpresivamente parece molesta.

Bueno, esto es una novedad.

–¡Finnick Odair! ¿Puedo saber por qué se han demorado tanto? –Levanta la cuchara de madera que tiene en la mano y la blande ante el rostro de un impresionado Finnick– Sabes que Katniss tiene que ponerse esa compresa cada cuatro horas; ¡hace más de eso que se fueron!

–Mamá…

–Nada de eso. Se supone que tienes que cuidar de ella porque sabes que yo no puedo seguirles el ritmo. ¡Y además es día de cosecha! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, acabar con mis nervios? Eso lo hace la vida aquí, no es necesario que ustedes ayuden. –Entonces vuelve su ira en mi dirección–. Tú también podrías ser un poco más inteligente, Katniss. Ya no eres una niña, no voy a estar toda tu vida cuidándote…

–Tampoco te lo he pedido. Ni de niña –la corto en seco. Ella se me queda mirando con las palabras en la lengua y la sorpresa en los ojos. ¡No puedo creer que se atreva a regañarme cuando soy mucho más responsable que ella en todos los aspectos! No se lo voy a consentir. Generalmente no tengo paciencia para ella y sus pataletas, pero hoy menos que nunca.

Dejo caer mi bolso al suelo; le paso por al lado de camino a mi habitación y sencillamente me despido con un "hay fruta y algunas hierbas". Ya en mi recámara me dejo caer sobre el patético intento de colchón que Merks consiguió regalarme en mi cumpleaños 11; en ese entonces era blanco y estaba limpio, pero ahora debo mirar en otra dirección para no fijarme demasiado en sobre qué me estoy acostando. En la mesilla junto a la cama veo un cuenco con agua hirviendo y la gran piedra ovalada y lisa que suelo usar como compresa en su interior.

Me siento y me quito toda la ropa que llevo de la cintura para arriba. Cuido de no mirar al espejo que yace justo frente a mí, recostado en la pared de enfrente, mientras saco la piedra del cuenco y la envuelvo con cuidado en un trapo previo a colocármela sobre el pecho, cerca del corazón. Al principio quema, duele, arde; debo morder una almohada para no gritar como una posesa. Quizá debería haberme acostumbrado hace años, puede incluso que sí lo haya hecho un poco, pero no noto la diferencia.

Duele de una u otra forma. Y mucho.

Vuelvo a recostarme en la cama y cierro los ojos, concentrándome en mis pensamientos para no hacer caso del dolor.

–No vayas a quedarte dormida, Everdeen. Recuerda que tenemos un evento muy importante a las dos de la tarde y no podemos faltar. ¿Te imaginas que quedemos seleccionados y no estemos ahí para subir al estrado y dar nuestro discurso de agradecimiento?

Finnick se aparta a tiempo de esquivar la almohada que acabo de lanzarle. ¡Vaya forma más efectiva de hacerme enojar! Todo para él es una broma, no comprendo cómo puede reírse a costa de algo así. Como si luchar a muerte con 71 voluntarios no fuera suficiente, además, si sobrevives, pasas a ser el nuevo conejillo de indias del Capitolio para que prueben contigo cualquier cantidad de experimentos raros. Y lo peor es que ninguno de nosotros sabe para qué. El presidente Snow dice que buscan cura para los distintos males que afectan a los ciudadanos de Panem después del esparcimiento del virus modificado que soltaron los rebeldes en el levantamiento de hace años, y que para ello necesitan estudiar los cuerpos de los discapacitados más resistentes que puedan tener, pero Finick y yo no acabamos de creérnoslo.

¿Es necesario obligarnos a asesinarnos entre nosotros para saber quiénes de los 71 son los más resistentes? ¿Tienen la tecnología suficiente para buscar curas a males ahora genéticos pero no pueden encontrar un método de descarte menos barbárico? Es evidente que los fines médicos no son los únicos involucrados en este espectáculo sádico; el miedo y el control tienen también algo que ver. Los Juegos de resistencia son la forma que tiene el Capitolio de evitar perder el tiempo con los que "no valen la pena", obligándonos a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos a los demás.

Sin embargo, no me importa nada de eso, realmente lo que me preocupa es que alguno de nosotros salga elegido… o ambos.

En nuestro distrito se están acabando los chicos entre 15 y 25 años con padecimientos no motores; cada vez somos menos, cada vez parece que Finnick y yo estamos más cerca del fin. ¿Y si no salimos con vida? El punto de esa lucha que ellos llaman "Juegos de Resistencia" no es otro que ese mismo: resistir. No importa si es con inteligencia, con fuerza, con habilidad. Sólo debes asegurarte de ser uno de los dos que sobrevive… y bueno, tienes la mitad del trabajo hecho; la otra viene cuando te llevan al laboratorio.

A mí me resulta increíble que con esto que hace el Capitolio no se haya levantado una segunda rebelión. Es decir, nos dicen "podemos llevarnos a sus hijos, masacrarlos, experimentar con ellos y ustedes no nos lo pueden impedir" con este circo, y nadie hace nada. No lo hacen por miedo. Incluso yo a veces prefiero morderme la lengua por miedo.

Finnick ama a mamá incluso más que yo, puedo entender que bromee para intentar aligerar la atmósfera, pero no me parece bien. No es broma. Temo por él más que por mí misma especialmente porque si lo escogen, no puedo entregarme en su lugar por el simple y sencillo hecho de que él es un niño y yo soy una niña. No lo puedo suplantar.

Suspiro hondamente. Alcanzo el arnés de tiras de cuero que mamá hizo para mí para que pudiera cargar mi piedra contra el pecho mientras estuviera caliente y me lo pongo. Luego me visto con mi ropa especial para un "evento especial", como le llama Finnick. De hecho sí nos obligan a tomarlo como una celebración, así que es igual. En este día nadie trabaja y todos deben asistir a la cosecha en la plaza.

Termino de alistarme y salgo. Finnick está consolando a mamá… de nuevo. Ella le abraza con desesperación, de nuevo. A mí no me demuestra tanto apego, cosa que puede deberse a que yo con ella soy bastante más fría que con Finnick.

Al avistarme, se aleja de mi hermano y me contempla con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas. Pese a que Finnick es mi medio hermano, la que parece adoptada soy yo. Mamá es rubia con la piel muy blanca; Finnick tiene el cabello color bronce, ojos verdes, la piel bronceada y aunque ambos somos altos, sigo pareciendo la hija de cualquier otro del distrito.

–Deberían comer antes de irse –sugiere mamá. Finnick le da un beso en la frente.

–Ya comimos –le responde.

–Sí, y creo que para las náuseas que me provoca escuchar a Effie Trinket con ese tonito suyo, ha sido más que suficiente –digo yo.

–Vamos, pero si ella tiene un acento precioso. Y su voz es tan melodiosa que las copas se rompen cuando habla. –Finnick me lanza una de las manzanas que he traído en mi mochila y la cojo al vuelo.

Antes de que podamos decir nada más, suena un cañonazo que hace temblar la tierra suavemente. Incluso en el silencio que se conserva luego, pareciese que el sonido aún rebota contra las paredes antes de perderse. Ninguno de nosotros dice nada; no hace falta. Sólo nos ponemos en movimiento y salimos de la casa para coger camino hacia la plaza del pueblo. Finnick va entre mamá y yo, cogiéndonos las manos con firmeza a ambas.

Nos toma poco atisbar al gentío que pulula alrededor de la plaza y a los jóvenes que, de seguro, hacen fila para identificarse ante los monigotes del Capitolio que siempre vienen con Effie. Nosotros nos despedimos de mamá y vamos a formarnos también. Cuando es mi turno, la mujer encargada de identificarme –con su traje blanco inmaculado y las pestañas extrañamente trenzadas– se levanta, me arranca un cabello de la cabeza y usa su máquina de pitidos raros y lucecitas de colores para, me imagino, escanear el ADN.

La máquina emite un pitido agudo y enciende una luz verde.

–Avance –me dice sin siquiera mirarme.

Salgo de la fila, yéndome derecho a la zona donde ordenan a las niñas por edades. Como yo tengo 16, me toca en la penúltima fila; a Finnick, en la sección de niños, le toca casi de primero. Junto a mí hay un grupo de chicas conversando en susurros nerviosos, supongo que echando suertes acerca de cuál de ellas tiene más posibilidades de ser escogida; me parece que las he visto antes en la escuela, y me alegro de no ser del tipo que se dice "sociable" porque no tengo ganas de hablar con ellas.

Por el micrófono sobre la tarima improvisada que han montado para el evento, el alcalde del distrito llama al orden a todos los presentes. Rápidamente se hace el silencio y todos volvemos la vista al frente, nerviosos, callados y ansiosos. Entonces comienza la misma perorata de todas las cosechas. Nos cuentan cómo el Capitolio acabó con la revuelta que casi destruye Panem, cómo destruyeron al distrito 13, cómo y por qué nacieron la cosecha de voluntarios y los Juegos de Resistencia y cuál es nuestro papel en el futuro de Panem. Miro disimuladamente a Finnick pero como está de espaldas es imposible saber la cara que tiene, aunque creo que me la imagino.

Cuando el alcalde culmina, nos pasan un video que, en pocas palabras, es la representación visual de todo lo que acabamos de escuchar; la banda sonora, por supuesto, es el himno de Panem.

Entonces viene Effie Trinket con su voz de pito y su raro acento del Capitolio a provocarme una migraña. Esa mujer no necesita un micrófono para que se la escuche hasta en el último rincón de la plaza, pero allí está: con su vestido de escamas verde y dorado y una curiosa peluca con tirabuzones dorados, a punto de chillar ante el micrófono.

–¡Honor, valor y destreza! –vocifera con entusiasmo, haciendo que las cornetas retumben.

–¡Los Juegos de Resistencia comienzan! –le respondemos todos al unísono.

Effie sonríe como si viera la cosa más encantadora del mundo.

–Bienvenidos sean todos a la septuagésima novena cosecha de voluntarios. Habiendo ya acabado con el inicio protocolar del evento, procederemos a seleccionar a los seis jóvenes que voluntariamente se presentarán a los Juegos de Resistencia de este año.

Bufo en voz baja y niego suavemente con la cabeza. Eso de llamar "voluntarios" a los pobres desgraciados que deban ir al Capitolio es una burla. Ninguno de nosotros se presentaría voluntariamente si nos lo preguntaran. Quizá hay en los distritos superiores quien lo haga, pero aquí, en el 12, puedo asegurar que no. Tal vez intentan hacer que todo esto no parezca el acto vil y dictatorial que en realidad es.

Effie se coloca delante del gran recipiente de cristal con las papeletas de los nombres de las niñas en su interior. Miro a mi alrededor y me sorprende encontrar que hay menos candidatos que la última vez. Bastantes menos. Eso no puede estar bien.

–La primera voluntaria es… –Se hace un silencio aterrador que ni el soplo del viento se atreve a tocar. Todos aguantamos la respiración y yo me cojo las manos con fuerza; el corazón me rebota dolorosamente contra la piedra que sostiene el arnés– ¡Cara McForx!

Hay un suspiro de alivio que se esfuma rápidamente. Una chica de hasta el frente sale de la formación y se adelanta por el pasillo hasta subirse a la tarima y tomar la mano extendida de Effie, que parece rebosante de alegría. Cara tiene el cabello negro, piel oscura y ojos increíblemente aceitunados y claros. Ella, claro, no parece contenta.

Se coloca de pie a un lado del cuenco de vidrio. Effie vuelve a meter la mano y saca otro papel.

–¡Leanne Connor!

Leanne es rubia y sale de la fila que está detrás de mí, por lo que debe tener apenas 15 años.

Finalmente, el último nombre. La última chica. La tensión es ahora más fuerte que en toda la ceremonia.

–Y nuestra última chica de esta cosecha es… ¡Katniss Everdeen!

El corazón me cae a los pies. _No puede ser. No puede…_

Las niñas a mi alrededor me miran y sutilmente siento un empujoncito en la espalda que me insta a moverme. Camino con las articulaciones agarrotadas, no puedo mirar otra cosa que no sea a Effie haciéndome señas para que suba de una vez al escenario. Me encaramo en las escaleras y tomo su mano cuando llego arriba; ella me conduce junto a Cara y Leanne, que me dedican expresiones de compasión. Estoy tan embotada que me limito a quedarme junto a ellas.

Observo el mar de rostros que continúan pendientes de Effie, que ahora debe escoger a los varones. Me fijo en cada cara, en cada expresión, intentando adivinar, como hacían las chicas de mi fila, a quién voy a tener el placer de asesinar en los juegos… Digo, si es que tengo la valentía necesaria para ello. Finnick siempre dice que piense en mis contrincantes como animales y no personas, pero no es lo mismo hablar de ello imaginando que somos escogidos que estando en el campo de batalla.

Y Finnick… No puedo siquiera mirarlo. No puedo acercar la vista adonde sé que está. No resistiría ver su cara y sus ojos diciéndome aquello que también pienso yo: tal vez no nos volvamos a ver. No puedo hacerlo. En lugar de eso busco a mi madre, y la encuentro llorando a lágrima vivía pero sin descomponerse en la periferia de la zona de formación.

_Bien, mamá_. Ella sabe que no me gusta que se ponga toda sentimental.

Respiro hondo un par de veces, vacío cualquier pensamiento de mi mente y me limito a prestar atención a la estridente voz de Effie rogando sólo una cosa.

–¡Ernie Blackwood!

Un muchacho gordo de cabello negro se adelanta desde la cuarta fila; las lágrimas le ruedan por el regordete rostro a pesar de que él hace sus mejores intentos por contenerlas. Sube al escenario con algo de dificultad y me sorprendo al notar que Ernie es el segundo de los chicos. Sólo falta uno.

–Y por último pero no menos importante… –Effie revuelve un poco en el cuenco de los chicos para mantener el suspense, imagino. Luego saca el papelito y ceremoniosamente lo abre. Incluso yo, que ya estoy condenada, tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

Y entonces, pasa. Lo sórdidamente imposible, ocurre. Ella lo nombra.

–¡Finnick Odair!


	3. El sinsajo

**2**

La respiración se me ha atorado en el pecho; no puedo inhalar, exhalar ni nada parecido. Es como si de pronto mis pulmones hubiesen desaparecido así: sin más, y yo no me hubiese dado por enterada hasta ahora, por lo que no tengo un plan de reserva. Es como que la roca que llevo contra el pecho se ha vuelto mil veces más pesada y yo apenas la puedo sostener sin sentir que me derrumbo por dentro. Una vez, acechando a un venado despistado en el bosque tras la valla, me salté una de las piedras del río y sentí que de pronto ya no tenía suelo bajo mis pies.

Justo así es ahora.

No puedo despegar mis ojos de Finnick, andando a paso decidido y firme hasta el escenario y tomando la mano que Effie le tiende. Parece completamente concentrado y firme, como si se hubiera presentado en lugar de alguien en vez de haber sido seleccionado de buenas a primeras. Él no me mira, y eso es lo que más me perturba.

–Finnick… –¿Eso ha salido de mi garganta? Miro a Cara y Leanne, ninguna parece haber escuchado nada. ¿Me lo imaginé?

Effie vuelve al centro del escenario, ante el micrófono, y exclama con alegría:

–Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros seis valientes voluntarios, ahora…

–No. ¡No! –Avanzo un paso en dirección al otro lado del entarimado.

–¿Qué haces? –Leanne me sujeta un brazo pero yo me la sacudo de encima. En realidad no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo, sólo sé que no puedo, no soporto ver a Finnick en la misma horrible situación que yo. Sé que en algún momento iba a ser su turno, pero no ahora. No cuando… cuando yo también he sido escogida y de entre los 72 sólo pueden sobrevivir 2. ¿Quién dice que yo seré una de ellos? Con los experimentados voluntarios de los distritos superiores, donde salir elegido en la cosecha es una cuestión de honor y prestigio, no creo pasar de las primeras ocho horas. Ya ni hablemos de ganar.

No quiero encontrarme en la terrible situación de estar a punto de ser atacada, que él intervenga para defenderme y al final muera por mí. No lo soportaría. Es increíble lo mucho que me ha llegado a importar sobre todo porque no somos hermanos de sangre, pero es así: lo quiero demasiado, ¿quién no, en realidad?, y no puedo tolerar… compartir la arena con él. No.

–Finnick. ¡Finnick!

Dos agentes de la paz suben de pronto y me sujetan cuando sólo me quedan tres metros para alcanzarlo. Me debato con furia entre sus manos, lanzando patadas al aire y manotazos desesperados con la única intención de atinarles en algún momento. Finnick presiona los labios juntos pero no me mira.

De hecho, es el único. Todo el mundo me mira; Effie me mira; también el alcalde y todos los presentes en la plaza. Estoy convencida que esta noche también todo Panem me mirará con atención cuando pasen la repetición de las distintas cosechas en cada distrito. Odio pensar que me estoy presentando como una chica sentimentalista y reactiva, débil. Un bocadillo más para los profesionales de los distritos superiores.

–¡Señorita Everdeen, calma! –Effie intenta tranquilizarme, aunque con su vocesita de pito realmente no creo que lo logre.

–¡Por favor, a él no! ¡Él no! –vocifero con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Me retuerzo más enérgicamente entre los brazos de los agentes pero es inútil– ¡Me ofrezco en su lugar! ¡Me ofrezco a participar en todos los Juegos de Resistencia hasta la muerte! ¡Les dejo que me internen en el laboratorio del Capitolio para siempre! ¡Lo que sea! Por favor…

Entonces, por fin, capto su atención. Sus ojos se clavan fijos en los míos y las ganas de seguir debatiéndome desaparecen. Sólo existe nuestra conexión.

–Por favor, haz que la suelten –le dice a Effie señalándome con un gesto de la cabeza. Ella duda unos instantes en los que intercambia miradas con el alcalde–. No es peligrosa, sólo está alterada. Yo la puedo calmar si me lo permiten.

Hay unos segundos más de duda antes de que Effie asienta y los agentes me suelten. Finnick y yo nos envolvemos en un ansioso abrazo a mitad del escenario; ya no me importan las cámaras, los espectadores, Effie ni mamá. No me importa nada.

–Eres tan buena reina del drama que creo que en el Capitolio van a seleccionarte como estrella de alguna de sus absurdas novelas en lugar de hacerte luchar, y entonces ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte –murmura en mi oreja.

–Sabes que no me preocupo por mí. –Disimuladamente trago para liberar mi garganta del nudo que la tranca.

–Pero tampoco estarás preocupada por mí. Sabes que soy un cazador excelente. De hecho, ambos lo somos.

–Sí, pero cazador y guerrero no son ni de cerca lo mismo –replico.

–Depende de cómo lo veas. Eres inteligente, intuitiva, sabes cazar. ¿Qué más necesitas?

_Que te liberen. Eso necesito._ Pero no lo dije, sólo me aferré a él con más fuerza.

–Siempre le dices a mamá que debe ser fuerte, que no debe dejar que la vean llorar. Yo te digo ahora lo mismo, Katniss. Estratégicamente estás siendo muy lista, pero no quiero que esos estirados del Capitolio vean a mi hermana como una chica débil, porque no es verdad. Tienes que recomponerte; demuéstrales que serás un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Triunfaremos.

–Sí… Triunfaremos.

Inhalo profundo. Aún tengo miedo y quisiera evitar todo esto, pero él tiene razón. Como siempre. No he pisado la arena y ya me estoy desmoronando. Demostraré ser más fuerte que esto.

Como dijo Finnick: triunfaremos.

Effie se nos acerca con evidente nerviosismo en su sonrisa tensa; está mirando a las cámaras que nos apuntan y con micrófono en mano me pregunta por qué he reaccionado así. Me enfada que lo haga, no es su asunto, no quiero decírselo, especialmente porque ella ve esto como un evento de alcurnia y toda una celebración cuando en realidad no es más que una matanza televisada para diversión de otros. Los poderosos. Sin embargo, entiendo que he montado un espectáculo demasiado grande y que mostrarme algo más dócil es lo mejor.

Carraspeo un poco, Finnick me toma de la mano dándome un apretón para infundirme confianza, y esbozando una suave sonrisa tan falsa como la suya le digo que es mi hermano. Ella parece no comprenderlo dado que tenemos apellidos distintos; Finnick le explica que somos medios hermanos, cada uno de distritos distintos…, le cuenta rápidamente lo más esencial de nuestra historia familiar, y yo debo morderme la lengua para no salir con un comentario mordaz.

Al acabar el relato, algo sorprendente pasa. Effie, aparentemente conmovida, pide un aplauso para nosotros, aún tomados de la mano en el centro de escenario, pero nadie emite un solo sonido. Todos, incluso los que llevan las apuestas ilícitas, se besan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda y nos señalan con ellos. En nuestro distrito ese es un gesto que suele emplearse algunas veces en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Eso me consterna. ¿Hace unos minutos era simplemente otra voluntaria de la cosecha y ahora, por actuar como una desquiciada, soy un ser querido? Sé que Finnick sí –no sólo por lo guapo que es, sino porque uno tendría que estar muerto para no sentir simpatía por él–, pero ¿yo?

Si milagrosamente logré contener el llanto en nuestro abrazo, ahora corro verdadero peligro de echarme a llorar. Estas personas pierden cada dos años a sus seres queridos; hijos, hermanos, primos… Yo, sin embargo, voy a tener que verme las caras con el mío en la arena de los juegos, y lo que más temo de eso es que Finnick quiera mantener mi vida por sobre la suya. Aunque claro: yo haría lo mismo por él, pero no es el punto.

El alcalde, como si desde el nombramiento de Finnick hasta este momento no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, se acerca al micrófono y se dispone con aburrimiento a nombrar a nuestro anteriores vencedores; digo, los que consiguieron volver con vida. Como en nuestro distrito han sido sólo dos, y uno de ellos está muerto, no se tarda demasiado.

Cuando culmina nos ponen a todos bajo custodia y nos meten a cada uno en una habitación distinta del Edificio de Justicia. Ahora vienen los pocos minutos que nos dan para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, y el único al que yo quiero ver está encerrado en otra habitación a la que, de seguro, no tengo acceso. A mí me dejan en una estancia francamente elegante, amueblada en cuero fino y esa misma tela de la que mi mamá tiene un vestido: terciopelo. Tomo asiento en una de las butacas y acaricio la tela mientras intento no desesperarme; gracias a Dios la visita de mamá no me da tiempo.

–Katniss… –ella corre hacia mí con la intención de abrazarme, mas la detengo a mitad de camino poniéndome en pie y alzando una mano.

Si llora, también yo lo haré. No quiero seguirme sintiendo como una cría desvalida. Hace tiempo dejé de serlo, por la época en la que ella pareció cerrar todo contacto con el mundo exterior y replegarse en sí misma, dejándonos a Finnick y a mí completamente solos… Además de lo otro, la causa principal por la que la mantengo a distancia.

–No te atrevas a llorar –le advierto en voz baja–. Estoy sensible, ¿entiendes? Odio sentirme débil, y llorar no soluciona nada. Sólo… sobrevive, ¿quieres? Es lo único que te pido, que sigas con vida independientemente de lo que pase.

La abrazo. Quizá para quitar algo de dureza a mis palabras, quizá porque necesito consuelo de donde sea, quizá porque en el fondo quiero despedirme de ella sin que parezca que lo hago. No lo sé con seguridad. Le permito que me estreche contra su cuerpo durante unos instantes como sé que lleva años queriendo hacer.

–Ve con Finnick –le digo–. No quiero que lo hagas llorar. Sólo despídete y… y sobrevive.

Entonces, justo a tiempo, un agente de la paz entra y le dice a mamá que su tiempo conmigo ha acabado. Veo con los labios apretados cómo la cabellera rubia de mi madre, generalmente recogida en una sencilla coleta, desaparece por la puerta que se cierra tras de ella con un chasquido; seguro han cerrado desde fuera para impedirme escapar. Vagamente me pregunto si algún voluntario intentó hacerlo en el pasado, aunque no podría culparlo si así fue.

Regreso al sofá de terciopelo, procuro mantener mi mente tan vacía como me siento yo por dentro. Gracias a Dios las puertas son tan gruesas que ninguna voz de las otras habitaciones se cuela; lo último que necesito ahora es escuchar a mi hermano despidiéndose de la única madre que conoció.

Han pasado unos pocos minutos cuando abren nuevamente la puerta y un agente de la paz me indica que lo siga. Caminamos por un pasillo y salimos por una puerta trasera donde un coche está esperando para llevarnos al tren. Allí ya están Leanne, Cara y el voluntario cuyo nombre no escuché. Effie me hace subir también; repentinamente entro en pánico al preguntarme dónde está Finnick, pero me tranquilizo pensando que nos veremos en el tren.

La estación de tren está, como todos los años de cosecha, repleta cámaras y reporteros. Sé sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado que más de uno debe estar haciendo un acercamiento de mi rosto, como de los de los demás voluntarios, así que me concentro en parecer lo más indiferente posible. No quiero darles nada de mí. El espectáculo iniciará cuando estemos en la arena, no antes.

El tren por dentro me resulta abrumadoramente lujoso. Todo son cristales, madera pulida, telas finas y lindos olores, no como esos a los que estoy tan acostumbrada en la Veta, la sección más pobre de nuestro distrito donde, también, se ubica nuestra humilde casita. Effie nos enseña los que serán nuestros dormitorios por lo que dure el viaje, que con este tren especial del Capitolio será menos de un día. Mi compartimento tiene baño privado con sistema de ducha con agua caliente y fría, una cama grande con elegantes muebles a juego y una cómoda repleta de ropa nueva y linda.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el tren, éste se puso en movimiento, y una hora después nos encontramos los seis voluntarios más Effie sentados alrededor de una mesa cenando. La comida es increíble, tanto para la vista y el olfato como para el paladar. Ninguno de nosotros se contiene ni intenta comer despacio para saborear cada cucharada; estamos acostumbrados a pasar hambre, y si nos regalan toda esta comida, no lo vamos a pensar dos veces. En realidad no es que nos la regalen, es como si nos pagaran por adelantado por el espectáculo que vamos a presentar contra nuestra voluntad y por, con seguridad, nuestras muertes. Algo así como: "Los alimentamos antes de la matanza y ustedes comieron, no se pueden quejar".

Luego Effie nos pone a ver la repetición de las cosechas de los demás distritos. Me harto de ver cómo los distritos superiores lanzan voluntarios tras otros que se ofrecen en lugar de los que han sido seleccionados; luego, en los más bajos, todo es más o menos igual a como ha sido en el 12. Te seleccionan y seleccionado quedas. Mientras veo los rostros de cada voluntario, me pregunto si tendré el coraje para matar a alguno de ellos, qué tan despiadados y eficaces son y quiénes quedarán al final.

Al darme cuenta que en mi selección no incluí a Finnick, decido retirarme a mi compartimento para tratar de asfixiarme con mi almohada.

o o o

–¿Katniss? ¿Estás dormida?

Escucho la puerta cuando se desliza al cerrarse, y luego un peso que hunde el colchón de mi cama cerca de los pies. Me incorporo con un sobresalto, impresionada al descubrir que, en efecto, me había quedado dormida. Con todo lo que está pasando, ¿cómo pudo ser? Quizá, me respondo, recostarme en un colchón de verdad, uno que no te clava los resortes en la espalda ni huele a basurero, ayudó.

Aguzo la vista en la oscuridad y logro atisbar las gemas verdes que Finnick tiene por ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ahogar un bostezo.

–Quería comprobar que no has intentado colgarte de la lámpara. –Ambos miramos a la vez al techo, directo al círculo de cristal empotrado detrás del cual debe estar el bombillo.

–Creo que sería más fácil intentar ahogarme en la ducha –respondo con sarcasmo.

–Oye, ni lo digas, ¿eh? Hoy descubrí una función de la mía y el agua comenzó a salir con fuerza a chorros. Si te despistas puede noquearte –sonríe y me mete un cabello tras la oreja–. En realidad venía a ver como estabas.

–Milagrosamente dormida, aunque ya no gracias a ti. Quién sabe cuánto me va a costar conciliar el sueño, si es que lo hago –refunfuño suavemente.

–Podemos ponernos a ver repeticiones de los juegos de años anteriores…, un vídeo ligero para una noche de sueño segura.

Le observo en silencio por un rato. Su perfil es más distinguible ahora que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad cerrada, porque aquí no hay ni una simple ventana.

De pronto se pone en pie, camina hasta la pared junto a la puerta y enciende la luz. El repentino cambio en la iluminación me toma tan desprevenida que siento cómo mis ojos se cocinan antes de poder ponerme la almohada contra la cara. Estúpido Finnick.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no me preguntas primero si puedes encender la luz? –me quejo contra la almohada.

–Porque así no hubiera podido encandilarte –responde.

–¿Y para qué querías encandilarme? –Valientemente retiro con lentitud la almohada, aunque incluso así debo achinar los ojos para no perder la visión. Entre mis pestañas le veo encogerse de hombros.

–Encandilo a todo el mundo, no podía dejarte por fuera.

Ruedo los ojos. Finnick se saca algo del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y me lo tiende. Es un paquetito pequeño envuelto en papel marrón, que acepto y desenvuelvo con curiosidad. Lo que hay dentro en una especie de broche dorado de un pajarito al vuelo encerrado en un anillo, y me sorprende especialmente que sea de oro.

–Es un sinsajo –dice Finnick.

_Un sinsajo_. La bofetada en la cara del Capitolio que mi distrito decidió no oficialmente adoptar como símbolo. Sonrío.

–¿De dónde lo sacaste? –pregunto, girando y detallando cada pequeña cosa del broche. No soy muy de usar joyas, de hecho ni siquiera tengo las orejas horadadas, pero no puedo negar que me parece precioso el broche.

–Realmente no es muy importante. Lo vi en el mercado tirado entre un montón de basura y enseguida supe que tenía que dártelo.

Levanto la cabeza.

–¿Es para mí? –le pregunto sorprendida. Pensé que sólo me lo estaba enseñando.

–No tonta, es para el presidente Snow –rueda los ojos y sonríe.

Pero no puedo evitar la sorpresa. No sólo me impresiona estar recibiendo un regalo cuando nunca habíamos podido permitirnos cosas así tras la muerte de papá y luego la de Merks, sino que, en medio de toda esta situación, es lo menos en lo que habría pensado. Además, es de oro, y aunque Finnick lo hubiese encontrado en el Quemador entre un montón de basura como dice, si su dueño sabía cuánto valía –y me apuesto lo que sea a que sí–, no se lo habrá dejado barato. Nosotros no tenemos dinero para comprar cosas, así que tuvo que haber sido un intercambio.

–¿Qué te costó esto? –pregunto, mirándolo seria.

–No es importante, Katniss. Sólo lo vi y quise dártelo.

–¿Por qué?

–Para que tengas algo que te recuerde a tu distrito y todo lo importante que tuviste allí.

–Finnick…

–¿No te gusta? –Toma mis manos y acerca su cabeza a la mía. Sus ojos son impresionantemente verdes como las aguas del mar, como una esmeralda; fijos e intensos.

Aprieto los labios con fuerza. Me niego a contestar porque si lo hago, si digo lo que pienso de su broche de sinsajo, no hay forma de que me preste un ápice de atención después.

–Sí –termino suspirando.

–Entonces todo arreglado. Podemos llevar algo de nuestros distritos a la arena, así que no hay inconveniente con que lo lleves siempre puesto.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, se levanta y se encamina derechito a la puerta.

–¡Un momento! –También me pongo en pie y trastabillo hasta detenerlo. Finnick se gira y me mira, probablemente presintiendo lo que se avecina–. No pienso aceptar nada hasta que me digas qué cambiaste por este broche.

–¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

Me encojo de hombros.

–Llámalo necedad.

–Siempre lo he hecho –replica. Me evalúa por un momento, me observa de pies a cabeza y lentamente niega con la cabeza, suspirando por fin–. A veces desearía que te callaras y dejaras las cosas estar.

–Somos dos. Ahora responde.

–¿Recuerdas el tridente que…? –No le doy tiempo para terminar, tomo su mano y dejo el sinsajo allí. Él me mira– ¿Qué haces?

–Tienes que devolverlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Quizá puedas recuperar el tridente de tu padre. –Me siento en la cama y me llevo la almohada al pecho.

–Katniss, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿No puedes sólo agradecerme y ya?

–No, no puedo. Ese tridente te lo obsequió tu padre, te enseñó a pescar con él, ¡fue lo único que pudiste traerte contigo de tu distrito cuando te obligaron a vivir con nosotras la miseria del 12! No puedes pedirme que lleve conmigo un obsequio que conseguiste cambiándolo.

Recuerdo a Finnick sentado en la pequeña sala de nuestra casita puliendo con cuidado y mucha concentración cada parte de su tridente, incluso fabricó de madera y piedra herramientas especiales para tenerlo siempre al punto. Aquello que Finnick siempre quiso con toda su alma después de su padre, es el tridente. No me puedo creer que lo haya dejado ir por esto. No me malentiendan: es precioso el broche, pero más allá de agradecer lo que hizo para conseguirlo, estoy enfadada; actos como estos, dejar ir lo que ama por alguien más, fueron precisamente los que llevaron a Merks a la muerte, porque sé con seguridad que si no se hubiese condenado a sí mismo casándose con alguien del 12 ahora estaría vivo.

Merks estaría vivo y Finnick no tendría que haber pasado por todos los percances que vivimos luego de su muerte.

Finnick me importa como nunca lo ha hecho nadie, y paradójicamente odio verlo varado en el mismo pantano lodoso y miserable que nosotras. Yo debo vivir ahí porque nací ahí, pero él no. No es justo. No quiero su regalo si lo consiguió desprendiéndose de su posesión más preciada.

Él permanece quieto y en silencio, pero intuitivamente sé que está irritado y esta discusión está por acabarse.

–Ni aunque pudiera recuperarlo lo haría. No sé si ser agradecida no es parte de tu código genético, pero si realmente te importara tanto lo que hice valorarías mi sacrificio aceptándolo y ya. –Deja el broche sobre una mesita y se va.

Nuevamente estoy sola y perturbada, aunque de un modo distinto a cuando entré en este compartimento, y para peor: debo levantarme a apagar la luz porque Finnick se fue sin hacerlo.

.

.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Me parece que con respecto a la cronología de este fic hay algunas dudas. Esta historia no es después de Sinsajo, es una versión de Los Juegos del Hambre. Por eso muchos personajes que en Sinsajo están muertos, aquí viven. **

**Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia leyéndola ahora con más claridad. :)**


	4. La chica en llamas

**3**

El Capitolio es impresionante, con sus altos edificios de acero y cristal que parecen extenderse hasta el cielo y la pulcritud que se ve hasta en la calle menos espléndida. No hay demasiado tiempo para fijarse en cada detalle porque el tren sigue en movimiento, así que tenemos un vistazo rápido de cada cosa que nos llama la atención, que son muchas. Effie dice que conoceremos a nuestro mentor –el único otro triunfador de los juegos que nos queda– al llegar a la Torre de Voluntarios, el lujoso condominio donde habremos de vivir los próximos cinco días.

Mientras más nos acercamos a la estación donde habremos de bajar del tren, más me pregunto cómo será vivir aquí. Cómo será no tener que preocuparse nunca por cosas como de dónde sacarán la comida para la cena de esa noche ni si encontrarán a algún conocido muerto de hambre en las calles. Seguro que aquí son todos como Effie: interesados sólo en la vestimenta, el maquillaje, los modales… cosas de ese estilo. No creo que haya ciudadano del Capitolio que alguna vez haya pasado una noche en vela temiendo que sus hijos, nietos, primos, hermanos o sí mismo sean escogidos en la cosecha del día siguiente. Effie no es que me desagrade, pero no creo, precisamente por esto, que podamos llegar a ser amigas.

El tren desacelera a medida que nos acercamos al andén. Desde la noche anterior no he visto a Finnick, y aunque siento el impulso en mi pecho de irlo a buscar, no me muevo. He trazado un plan… o el esbozo de un plan, y si quiero que funcione debo comenzar a alejarme de él. Basta de parecer una codependiente, es hora de demostrar que me valgo por mí misma.

Unos coches negros con los vidrios bastante oscuros nos llevan por la ciudad a la Torre de Voluntarios, el megaedificio donde nos quedaremos. Es bastante impresionante: una torre que parece desaparecer entre las nubes. Effie dice que el número del piso corresponde al número del distrito, de modo que nos toca en el penthouse; según ella, el mejor. En el sótano está el salón de entrenamiento donde pretenden inculcarnos algunas habilidades para no morir al menos en las primeras 4 horas. En realidad lo único que quiero es meterme en el cuarto que me asignen y no salir hasta que sea hora de ir a la arena.

Los ciudadanos del Capitolio son tan extravagantes como la misma Effie, e incluso algunos lo son más. Comienzo a decirme a mí misma que su extravagancia es, tal vez, ya a nivel mental cuando veo a una mujer con la piel verde.

–Bien, mis niños. Nuestra primera parada es el Centro de Renovación. Allí se encargarán de ustedes y los harán lucir sencillamente encantadores para la presentación al público que tendrán hoy en la tarde. Es muy importante que pongan todo su empeño en ser simpáticos y ganarse a cada espectador presente. –Es curioso, me parece que ese último comentario me lo ha dirigido especialmente a mí, que, tengo que admitir, no he sido la más conversadora del grupo desde que nos reunimos en el tren.

Somos tragados por un túnel descendente que nos lleva a una gran bodega de acero con un batallón completo de personas esperando, imagino, por nosotros. Deben ser al menos dieciocho.

–Ellos son los asistentes de sus estilistas. ¡Los harán lucir ¡maravillosos!

¡Ah! Acabaré con una seria sordera si Effie Trinket sigue siendo así de entusiasta.

o o o

–¡Tres!

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y sorprendentemente reprimo cualquier sonido que pudiera escapárseme de la garganta. Venia, una mujer con tatuajes sobre las cejas y cabello color turquesa, hace una mueca de disculpa y deja la banda con parte del vello que me ha arrancado de la pierna en un recipiente con las demás.

–Lo siento –murmura en ese extraño e irritante acento que tienen aquí en el Capitolio.

¿Por qué todos hablan con un timbre tan agudo? ¿Y por qué enuncian las oraciones como si, en realidad, fueran preguntas? Hacen entonaciones raras, le ponen acentos a las palabras en lugares muy poco comunes y, para peor, yo ya siento que estoy a punto de sufrir una migraña.

Llevo unas tres horas siendo sometida a todo tipo de depilaciones en todo mi cuerpo, y aún no he conocido a mi estilista. Tengo la piel muy sensible, me pica y está enrojecida, y todo el vello de mi cuerpo (piernas, torso, axilas y parte de las cejas) ha desaparecido por completo. Ahora sí me siento verdaderamente desnuda.

–No te preocupes. Esta es la última y terminamos. ¿Vale? –Venia toma otra de esas cintas blancas con un lado adherente, me la coloca sobre la última sección de mi pierna izquierda que aún tiene algo de pelo, y me mira.

Me aferro con fuerza a la camilla sobre la que estoy acostada y asiento. Entonces… ¡ras! Dios, odio esto. No me gusta ni el proceso ni cómo me estoy sintiendo después. Sin embargo, sé que debo estarme quieta y sencillamente aceptar todo lo que me hagan.

–Te has comportado fabulosamente –me anima un tipo llamado Flavius que, agitando sus tirabuzones naranjas, se acerca a aplicarme pintalabios–. No soporto a los berrinchudos que no aguantan ni una simple depilación.

¿Simple? ¿Quiere él que yo me dé a la terea de depilarlo por completo para saber cuán simple es esto? Pero claro, me digo que seguro él ya se ocupa de sí mismo… Y luego viro el rumbo de mis pensamientos; realmente no me interesa.

Entre Venia y Octavia, la misma mujer con la piel verde guisante que había visto en el coche de camino acá, me untan el cuerpo con cremas y lociones que primero pican, pero después me calman la piel irritada. Me indican que me ponga en pie y eso hago. Acto seguido, comienzan a rondarme en un círculo cerrado armados con pinzas y dispuestos a arrancarme cualquier vello que hubiera conseguido escapar a la tortura de la depilación.

–¡Mírate cómo estás! Casi una persona –exclama Flavius encantado.

–Gracias –compongo mi mejor sonrisa para evitar ponerles mi mejor mueca. Son unos bobos, en realidad, pero parece sencillo ganármelos–. En nuestro distrito realmente no hay muchos motivos para ponerme guapa.

Los tres emiten un unísono "¡Ooooh, pobre criatura!" que está a punto de acabar con mis nervios. De veras, ¿cómo le voy a hacer para soportar estos cinco días rodeada de acentos y más acentos del Capitolio? Ellos, por otro lado, me desean suerte y se van; sé que son sinceros cuando dicen que quieren ayudarme, pero ni aún así consigo sentir demasiada simpatía por ellos. De hecho, nadie del Capitolio hace más que desagradarme; ya veremos cómo va la cosa con mi estilista.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y entra un hombre joven bastante normal en apariencia, para mi sorpresa. La única modificación visible son unas líneas doradas sobre los párpados que, en realidad, resaltan las motas del mismo color en sus ojos verdes. Podría incluso admitir que es apuesto.

–Katniss Everdeen. –Asiente a modo de saludo, deteniéndose ante mí–. Soy Cinna, tu estilista. Esto debe ser extraño para ti; lo único que puedo decir para hacerte sentir mejor es que aún no ha terminado.

Parpadeo, impresionada. ¿Y eso cómo hará que me sienta mejor? Cinna sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Lo más sorprendente es que yo le sonrío de vuelta tímidamente y, sí, me siento un poco menos incómoda.

Cinna comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Sigo parada donde Flavius, Octavia y Venia me dejaron, completamente desnuda, reprimiendo el impulso de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Cuando estaba sola con mi equipo no me importaba demasiado, se veían tan poco humanos que en realidad imaginaba que eran pájaros vistosos picoteando cerca de mis pies; pero ahora con Cinna, sobre todo porque no tiene esa horrible cadencia vocal tan típica del Capitolio… No sé. Como que dejé de sentirme un pedazo de carne lista para su exposición en la carnicería.

–¿Qué te pasó en el pecho? –su expresión se vuelve muy seria, y ahora sí cruzo los brazos para cubrirme. Pero no para cubrir mi desnudez, sino para cubrir mi enorme quemadura.

–Es un efecto secundario de la condición superespecial que me trajo aquí –contesto de mala gana y sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que él no ha movido los suyos de mí.

–¿Puedo saber cuál es?

_No, no puedes. No es tu asunto._ Sin embargo, al final acabará sabiéndose, ¿no? Bien sea porque ella me arrastre a la muerte en la arena, porque milagrosamente todos mueran antes que yo y termine convirtiéndome en Digna, o porque –más fantasioso aún– me dejen regresar al distrito tras unos pocos meses en los laboratorios de última tecnología del Capitolio. De una forma u otra, Cinna lo sabrá, y al menos para iniciar con buen pie preferiría que lo hiciera por mí.

–Mi corazón… por algún motivo se enfría solo. Los músculos y la sangre que pasan por él pierden calor paulatinamente y debo mantener una gran piedra caliente contra mi piel para contrarrestarlo.

–¿Eso puede llegar a matarte? –pregunta ligeramente sorprendido.

–No andaría por ahí con una pesada roca bajo la ropa si no fuera así –respondo lacónicamente–. Generalmente puedo andar cerca de cuatro horas sin necesidad de mi arnés, pero si después de eso no consigo una fuente de calor intenso para calentar los músculos y la sangre de mi corazón, estoy en verdaderos apuros. Puede dejar de latir.

Me atrevo a alzar la vista para estudiar su expresión. La cara de Cinna no revela nada, especialmente con un dedo reposando contra los labios. Él sencillamente me mira, imagino que pensando cómo puede afectar mi pequeño accesorio de salvamento al diseño del traje que tenga para mí.

–¿No estás en peligro de sufrir congelamiento justo ahora?

–Quizá debería calentarla y ponérmela antes de salir –repongo con un encogimiento de hombros. Nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi condición con nadie, ni con mamá, pero creo que no me molesta discutirlo con Cinna sobre todo porque él no me ve como una impedida. No me ve débil.

Cuando mi equipo de preparación vio la gran quemadura en mi pecho, casi se desmayan de la impresión. Después consiguieron tranquilizarse, pero yo notaba cómo sus ojos evitaban firmemente esa zona de piel en particular.

–Bien. Lo haremos antes de la ceremonia de inauguración. –Alarga una mano y me coge el cabello todavía trenzado; eran la única parte de mí que mi equipo debía respetar–. Me gusta tu trenza. ¿La llevas con frecuencia?

Asiento.

–Quizá la conservemos. –Ladea la cabeza mientras estudia con atención mi rostro–. ¿Por qué no te pones la bata, tomas tu arnés y vienes conmigo?

Obedezco enseguida. Después lo sigo a una sala contigua donde hay tres sofás de terciopelo rojo y una mesa de madera oscura entre ellos. Tomo asiento y Cinna lo hace frente a mí. Del reposabrazos derecho de su sofá, Cinna saca un control remoto como los que había en el tren, aprieta un botón y una especie de mesa desciende del techo hasta asentarse ante nosotros; sobre ella hay un gran recipiente con piedras al rojo vivo similares a la mía pero mucho más pequeñas.

–Ponla ahí. Estará lista en menos de veinte minutos –dice Cinna.

Lo hago, ligeramente sorprendida por el tiempo de espera que ha dicho. En casa debemos colocarla en agua hirviendo, y aún así es necesario hacer dos cambios de agua para que la piedra alcance una temperatura más o menos decente. Espero que esta vez, con estos métodos más sofisticados, no vaya a terminar con un hueco en el pecho.

La mesa elevadiza vuelve a su lugar en el techo, y Cinna y yo volvemos a mirarnos.

–Entiendo que estar aquí no es de las cosas que tenías en tu lista de "Hacer antes de morir", pero ya no hay forma de evitarlo. Yo no soy guerrero, Katniss; de hecho creo que la única batalla que he librado fue para llegar hasta aquí, y aunque no es ni remotamente similar a los juegos, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

–¿Qué me ofreces? –pregunto en voz baja.

–Ser recordada. Lucir imponente, no pasar desapercibida. Que el público te recuerde, que sientan simpatía por ti.

–La simpatía no es mi fuerte.

–No es necesario que lo sea. No necesito que los quieras, sólo que ellos te quieran a ti. Y, aunque no lo creas, no es tan difícil de lograr.

–Entonces… ¿qué quieres hacer?

Para la presentación de los voluntarios, a cada lote de seis suelen vestirlo con trajes representativos de la industria que se desarrolla en su distrito. El nuestro es de mineros, por lo que es común ver a los voluntarios vestidos con monos anchos, la piel llena de hollín para simular carbón y enormes cascos con luces en la cabeza. En una ocasión presentaron a dos de los seis voluntarios del 12 completamente desnudos y sólo cubiertos de polvo negro; lo común es que cada pareja de voluntarios vista igual.

No voy a negar que me preocupe lo que Cinna tiene en mente para mí, porque lo hace. No tengo ningunas ganas de pasar más tiempo desnuda, y ahora frente a todo el Capitolio y, como el evento es televisado y de visión obligatoria en todos los distritos, prácticamente todo Panem. Vagamente pienso en Finnick y en que, por la mala decisión de su padre de casarse con mi madre, tendrá que llevar un atuendo horrible del 12 cuando pudo ser algo decente del 4.

–Hay que representar el distrito, eso lo tengo claro, pero mi compañera Portia y yo pensamos que mejor que tratar el tema de la minería, podíamos representar el carbón –dice, entusiasmado.

–¿Carbón?

–¿Qué pasa con el carbón cuando se lo somete a grandes presiones y temperaturas, como es tu caso? Se convierte en diamante. Eso es lo que yo quiero representar contigo: una chica que necesita quemarse para vivir, ahora sometida a la presión de los juegos, y que puede resultar siendo una Digna. Entonces les pondremos a tu pareja y a ti unos trajes con pequeños espejos incrustados, y cuando salgan y la luz del crepúsculo incida en ustedes parecerá que brillan como un par de diamantes, y así… nadie podrá olvidarse de ustedes. De entre los seis voluntarios del Distrito 12, una chica y un chico van a sobresalir. Se acabó la supremacía de los voluntarios de los distritos superiores –los ojos le brillan como si se hubiese vuelto loco, y tomando en cuenta que quiere convertirnos en una suerte de joyas (cosa que puede salirle mal), quizá lo esté–. No sé si puedas imaginártelo, pero yo sí: Katniss, la chica diamante.

o o o

Cinna, mi equipo y yo nos adentramos en el sótano del Centro de Renovación que, en realidad, es el establo donde yacen los caballos y los carruajes que han de pasearnos por todo el Capitolio hasta llegar al Círculo de la Ciudad. Llevo puesto el que puede ser el vestido más increíble y sensacional o el más peligroso de toda la ceremonia de inauguración. Mi cuerpo entero lo cubre una sencilla malla negra que va del cuello hasta los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante y cordones que me llegan hasta las rodillas. No obstante, lo que le da presencia al traje es la capa ondeante que llevo en la espalda, con franjas de pequeños espejos incrustados y el tocado a juego. Cinna ha mantenido el maquillaje al mínimo.

El grupo de carruajes que nos corresponde está tirado por cuatro caballos negros como el azabache. Son tres carruajes unidos entre sí en una formación de V invertida. Dos de los voluntarios irán en el carruaje central y los demás en los que queden. Cinna no quiso decirme quién será mi compañero; sólo espero que no sea el gordito de cabello negro. Eh… Ernie.

–Escucha, Katniss. Cuando estés allí arriba quiero que sonrías, alces la cabeza y seas lo más simpática que puedas fingir. No olvides que debes ganarte al público –dice Cinna en voz baja para que sólo yo lo escuche.

Con uno de sus brazos rodea mis hombros y me lleva al grupo de carruajes destinados al Distrito 12, donde ya hay un individuo montado. Viste igual a mí, lo que hace resaltar su piel bronceada. Ya sé quién es, y no estoy segura de estar contenta. Finnick se da la vuelta y me mira con su sonrisa de medio lado que derrite corazones más rápido que el sol a un cubito de hielo.

–Hola, Katniss. No me diste los buenos días en el tren. –De un salto se baja del carruaje y se viene a reunir con nosotros. Cinna, a mi lado, parece satisfecho.

–¿Tú eres mi compañero? –es lo primero que se me ocurre decir.

Finnick tuerce el gesto.

–No luces muy contenta, pero yo sé qué va a animarte. –Cinna le pone algo en la mano que Finnick se apresura a prender (pinchándome en el proceso) en mi malla negra, sobre el corazón. Cuando miro hacia abajo, veo con sorpresa que es el broche de sinsajo que él estúpidamente cambió por su adorado tridente–. Estuve pensándolo un poco y ¿sabes de qué me di cuenta? Soy tu hermano mayor y mamá no está así que me tienes que obedecer. Te ordeno que lleves el broche y si vas a decir algo al respecto distinto de "Gracias", mejor mantén cerrada la boca.

Tengo ganas de replicar, de salirle con uno de mis comentarios mordaces, pero ¿cómo puedo enojarme con él cuando me mira con tanta dulzura? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme a pelear por un estúpido broche cuando estamos en el Capitolio, a punto de ser presentados como reces para el matadero, y aunque me propuse evitarlo tengo a mi hermano conmigo para darme apoyo? No, no puedo.

Suspiro y niego, resignándome a mi destino.

El himno de Panem suena alto y fuerte por los altavoces dispuestos a lo largo de la ciudad; ésa es la señal de que la ceremonia está por dar inicio. Los voluntarios del Distrito 1, todos muy guapos con sus túnicas blancas, abrigos de pelo, y vestidos de diseñador, suben a sus carruajes y componen su mejor sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Los del Distrito 2 se alistan.

Y así pasan, distrito tras distrito, hasta que los del 11 también parten y ya sólo quedamos los seis del 12. Cinna y Portia, la estilista de Finnick, nos hacen subir al vértice de la V.

–Recuerda, chica diamante: sonrisa, cabeza en alto, simpatía –me recuerda Cinna alzándome la cabeza con cariño. Luego salta del carruaje y nos preparamos para salir.

Los caballos, unos animales tan bien entrenados que no necesitan jinete que los guíe, emprenden la marcha hacia las calles de la ciudad manteniéndonos a cierta distancia del carro del frente. Hay personas por todas partes, todas eufóricas vociferando el nombre de sus favoritos y apuntándolos con el dedo, lanzando saludos y también flores. Cuando nos ven a nosotros, algunos primero se quedan boquiabiertos y luego gritan, aplauden, nos señalan. Me señalan. Miro a Finnick, resplandeciente como un… como un diamante.

_Funciona_, pienso nerviosa y entusiasmada. Yo debo estar brillando también, y aunque no fuera así es evidente que nuestros atuendos gustan. A medida que los carros siguen avanzando escucho gritos que suenan a "¡Katniiss! ¡Katniss!". Por Dios, ¡están gritando mi nombre! ¡Sí es mi nombre, se han molestado en buscarlo en el programa! Por supuesto, el de Finnick suena unas cuantas veces más, y sinceramente no me sorprende: en nuestro distrito no hay mujer, ni algunos hombres, que se le resistan. Lo de él, me atrevo a pensar, va incluso un poco más allá del traje.

Comienzo a sentirme menos tensa y a contagiarme de la energía que pulula a nuestro alrededor. Todos se voltean a mirarnos, despojando de atención a los que van delante; nos señalan, nos gritan y nos tiran flores. A medida que gano confianza recuerdo las palabras de Cinna: "sonrisa, cabeza en alto, simpatía". Los saludo, les sonrío e incluso lanzo algunos besos. Ellos se vuelven locos. Se pelean por coger mis besos como si fueran algo tangible, físico; me lanzan flores de toda clase y me saludan frenéticamente; algunos incluso corren junto a los carruajes. No sabía hasta qué punto esto era de importante para los ciudadanos del Capitolio, pero, al parecer, es su celebración más significativa.

Sí, celebran nuestra inminente muerte.

Aprieto los labios. _No vayas ahí, Katniss. Ahora no. Recuerda lo que dijo Cinna: simpatía. Sobre todo simpatía._ Ya tendré ocasión de amargarme cuando esté a solas pero, paradójicamente, éstos que se mueren por vernos morir son quienes pueden hacer la diferencia entre mi muerte y mi supervivencia, así que debo priorizarlos. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo una pequeña esperanza que antes ni de broma habría albergado: creo que… que de verdad puedo hacerlos quererme.

Tal vez, al final no tendré que morir. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a los juegos y a mí misma? Miro a Finnick, aparentemente relajado, y la piedra bajo el traje se me hace más pesada.

De pronto lo vítores de la multitud a nuestro alrededor se convierten en gritos ahogados primero, y luego en verdaderos chillidos de terror. Miro alrededor, intentado saber qué les ha hecho reaccionar así. Todos miran tras nosotros, así que yo también lo hago, y arriba, justo por detrás, lo veo. Uno de esos aviones sofisticados del capitolio parece volar sin control acercándose peligrosamente rápido a tierra. No creo que por aquí esté su pista de aterrizaje ni que esté autorizado de hacerlo en las calles.

–¡Son los trajes! –escucho que Finnick dice por encima de la algarabía de la aterrorizada población. Levanto una mano para hacerme visera y mirarlo, entonces un resplandor anaranjado en el cristal frontal del avión capta mi atención. Es cierto. Somos nosotros los culpables.

La nariz del avión se inclina cada vez más hacia abajo mientras él parece volar sin control, como un avioncito de papel llevado por el viento. Nuestros caballos no aceleran, mantienen el ritmo; de los carruajes de adelante no se ve nada.

–¡Nos va a aplastar! –chillo, asiéndome con fuerza al borde del carruaje. ¿Ni siquiera vamos a lograr llegar a la arena?

Miro a Finnick, espantada.

–¡Eso no! ¡O frenamos o aceleramos! –Mira tras de sí hacia los caballos y luego a mí, sopesando una idea– ¡Salta!

–¿Qué?

–¡Salta, Katniss! ¡Sube al lomo del caballo! –ordena.

No hay tiempo de pensar cuando una de las enormes turbinas explota, haciendo vibrar el suelo. Me encaramo en el borde del carruaje, aseguro manos y pies en los barrotes que unen a los caballos con los carruajes y salto. El enorme animal se encabrita cuando me siento en su espalda y me aferro a su crin. Finnick hace exactamente lo mismo.

–¡Ustedes, salten!

Me vuelvo lo justo para ver a los voluntarios del extremo izquierdo de la V pasarse a nuestro ahora vacío carruaje justo a tiempo. Finnick y yo espoleamos los flancos de los caballos y ellos se disparan en una frenética carrera; una de las alas del avión aplasta el carruaje de los dos voluntarios y luego se estrella estrepitosamente en el suelo. Fuertes explosiones le siguen al aterrizaje forzoso mientras nosotros nos apresuramos a escapar de la onda expansiva y el calor que viene con ella. Giro la cabeza y miro a Finnick, el corazón lo tengo casi en la base de la garganta y mis músculos están inundados con la adrenalina que corre por mi torrente sanguíneo; él pareciera estar envuelto en las llamas que produjo la explosión de la aeronave, mas luego, fijándome bien, me doy cuenta que son los cientos de espejos en su traje reflejando la bola de fuego que consume a la nave.

En un momento dado él también me mira, cuando parece que hemos dejado el peligro atrás y nos acercamos al Círculo de la Ciudad. La gente de cerca, los que han conseguido ponerse a salvo y los que lo vieron todo, nos señalan con las bocas abiertas y gritan algo que no acabo de entender. Quizá la explosión me dejó sorda.

–Buen espectáculo, chica en llamas –me dice Finnick con una media sonrisa.

Y es exactamente eso lo que grita la gente: Katniss, la chica en llamas.


End file.
